SFU Running Gags
The SML Fanon Universe has a handful of jokes or recurring gags. The ones below are the most notable. In the Universe as a Whole "He Said It!" He Said It is a running gag for when if someone says the name of the story they are in, Peter Griffin will yell the gag's name before running off. It debuted (Possibly) in "Just One More Time". Joseph Deaths The running gag is when Joseph dies in stories. 4th Wall Breaks The gag is when a person breaks the 4th wall happening in stories such as "Jumping the Shark!", "The Fourth Wall!", "Idea Block", "Tournament Arc", and tons of MarioFan2009 stories. "Who?" This gag first appears in "Scream!". After Bluebeard’s death, a person kept on asking questions before asking “What?” This gag also appeared in "Jeffygeist!". In CuldeeFell13 Stories TV Guys Gag! This gag was introduced in the megasode "Child's Play!" with a few episodes. Another episode appeared at the beginning of "Far from the Burrow! Season One"! Surfin' Bird Surfin' Bird is a song sang by Peter Griffin that started in "Far from the Burrow! Season One". The gag is also based off of the same gag from "Family Guy". Take 2 This gag appears when someone messes up their line and have to redo it. It first debuted (?) in "In-FUNNY-ty War!". SHUT UP ASP! This gag appears every time the character AsphaltianOof would say something stupid or annoying. It debuted in “In-FUNNY-ty War!”. In Endlesspossibilities 2006 Stories Constant Synopsis Readers The gag happens in "Tournament Arc", with after the Synopsis Guy's death in the first one, Endless finds tons of people to read the synopsis. In MarioFan2009 Stories Chilling at Sunny's House Chilling at Sunny's House is a gag involving characters such as Buckaroo, Azaz, AsphaltianOof and a few other characters doing something completely random at Sunny's house. The gag has also appeared in some of Culdee's stories as well. The Mouse The Mouse is a recurring gag in MarioFan2009's stories. This gag always has to do something with Mouse's main role in a story and his antics towards Mario, High, Grodo and a few others. In Rh390110478 Stories Cat in the Hat The gag first appeared in "CROSS-ING OVER! Season One". At some random point or whenever a character says two words in a sentence that rhymes, the Cat in the Hat appears out of nowhere and begins singing about eggs or pointing out the rhyme, then shouting a line from the egg song before leaving. The Cliffhanger War The Cliffhanger War is a recurring gag in RH's stories ever since the release of MF2009'SBP. The gag consists of characters mentioning the Cliffhanger War from said story. The gag was first introduced in "August 17th" and has been heard in numerous stories such as "The Command Block Arc!", "The Multiverse Travellers!", "A Masked Aftermath!", "Tri-World Tournament!" and recently, "A New World Order!". Sonic’s Car Sonic’s Car is a recurring gag in RH’s stories. The gag involves Sonic the Hedgehog’s car getting destroyed mostly by another character by accident, leading Sonic to scream ”MY CAR!”. The gag was first introduced in "The Election!". As of now, it is unknown if the gag is set to be retired after "A New World Order!". Controversial Gags Human Meggy Torture Porn Human Meggy Torture Porn was a gag that first started (?) in "Users Assemble!". The gag has been taken to far by people such as Endless and Darth to the point MarioFan2009 talked and reported to RH about the gag. The gag was quickly shelved in "Tri-World Tournament!". MarioFan2009's Reaction to Cliffhangers MarioFan2009's Reaction to Cliffhangers was a former and discontinued gag in stories that first started when MarioFan2009 revealed his disliking for cliffhangers. This gag was butchered off fast in "MarioFan2009's BIG Problem" and was replaced with a brand new gag entitled, "The Cliffhanger War". Skulldozer's Virus Skulldozer's Virus was a gag that first started in a "Vandal Buster: Part II" epilogue. The gag shows Skulldozer still having a virus after he was brainwashed in VB 2 by the FNAJ animatronics. This gag was discontinued since MarioFan2009 didn't want it in future stories and still needed some potential for it in "Skulldozer Arc". The gag secondly appeared in "A Masked Aftermath!" and was shelved after "The Purge! (SFU Story)". Category:SFU